2p PruHun It was all me
by Fantasmica
Summary: Based on the Homestuck couple "Kurloz X Meulin" I found those two perfect for the alternate selves of Hungary and Prussia. Though this is an alternate universe and I don't believe this is how 2p Prussia became mute. This is an AU on how Klaus became mute due to hurting Julia. ((I am not sure if I shall continue the story))


-Hungary's POV-

Klaus Beilschmidt was probably the nicest man I have ever known. Formally known as the country of Prussia he and I have been childhood friends sense the very beginning! Thos back then I was very naive and pretty childish I suppose? Besides fighting my own wars I ended up fighting him for stupid reasons yet even so I still was very kind to him and would invite him over from time to time. Soon that friendship grew into something more than I ever expected! Or even dreamed of!

It was a nice and sunny morning as I heard the birds chirping and the wind blowing slightly. I was out gathering some things like picking some fruit and vegetables when I was approached by the long haired Prussia. He seemed a bit bad seeing he had scar's on his face and was bleeding badly. He too was missing an arm and seemed at the verge of nearly dyeing! I gasped and quickly dropped everything I had on hand and hurried to his aid. "KLAUS! Vhat happened!?" I nearly yelled and already had a shocked look to me while my eyes watered. He wasn't even able to answer for he nearly passed out on me but with a little bit of struggling I ended up helping him inside my home. Soon I managed to patch his nubbed arm and tried to heal him the best to my ability. After a couple of hours of looking out for him I came with a glass of water for when he woke up and soon he did wake up. He was in so much pain but I tried to ease it as best to my ability and do remember in these ages it was really hard to get medicine to help with everything. Even if we are countries and couldn't really die we still the pain just like any other human.

He slowly and with a struggle managed to drink the water I came him and I simply helped him sit up and tried to ask him what had happened yet I already knew the answer to it. "Klaus…?" I asked softly, I felt more like crying then speaking. "I'm…Fine…" He muttered softly. "I guess I shouldn't of had tried to bail out so…quickly…" He moaned and held his shoulder. I sate beside him and bit my lower lip. "Var is never zhe answer! Jou know zhat!" I couldn't take it anymore and felt water streaming down my face but soon I felt his good hand start to wipe my tears away and all I could do was stare up at him. He simply smile softly at me and told me to calm down but how could I with him being hurt and losing a limb? "It's okay Julia…I'm fine-." He was cut off by me screaming. "NEIN! IT'S ISN'T! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID KLAUS? FIRST HOLY ROME GOT TO COCKY AND DIED AND NOW JOU TRYING TO MAN UP FOR ONCE AND TRY TO FINISH VHAT HE COULDN'T-" I was soon cut off by his lips being pressed onto mine to shut me up. I was so depressed that I couldn't think straight and all I did was whimper and soon rested my head on his lap sobbing uncontrollably as I felt his fingers run my hair to try and sooth me. "I know…..Und I'm sorry for doing so….I just couldn't take it anymore and lost it…." He said in an emotionless tone. "I von't leave again now. I promise Julia." He said and stared down at me. I sniffed and pulled back to stare up at him as my sleeve wiped away my tears. I took small breath to calm down and just sat there in silence. He too sate there still holding his damaged arm and glanced away. "Prussia von't be figzhing from zhen on.." He said after a while. I glanced up at him and shook my head lightly before getting up and brought him into a hug, I was careful not to touch his shoulder and sniffled. "Hungary vil look after Prussia zhen…." I muttered.

Years soon passed and slowly Prussia ended up being nothing no more. Especially after the first world war . Even though we may have won, The kingdom of Prussia ended up splitting and soon Poland took over as well as a couple new nations. Prussia ceased to be on the map yet Klaus stayed still. He stayed over at Lutz's place and was taken care of. Prussia and I had been close but by this time I hadn't seen him or heard of him sense before even the world war had happened an accident had happened. You see one night while me and Prussia had been together sense he had been still recovering over his arm….And I had slept with him so if he needed anything at night I would have helped him, an accident had happened.

He was still in pain when this had happened. And after talking about his problem and soon ho we both felt about each other we had ended up together so to say. We both fell asleep on my bed and I had made sure his bandaged were tight and clean sense I had to change them every couple hours. I was laying down beside him and had been thinking on how I could take care of him, I drifted into a deep sleep when a loud screech was heard. It sounded inhumane and agonizing. My eyes shut open and I had to cover my ears. I could see him sitting up and panting loudly once it had been over but tears were forming into my eyes and I could barely see. It felt like my ear drums had popped! I panted with him and soon saw some movement. I quickly wiped my eyes and saw his mouth moving, His eyes staring down at me and I couldn't hear anything! I whimpered a bit and remember how I tried to speak up but I couldn't hear my own voice! "Klaus…?" I remember asking. "I…I can't hear jou…S-Speak up!" And that's when I could see the fear in his eyes. He held me by the shoulders and seemed to be yelling but yet I couldn't hear anything. Tears streamed down his face and I felt his head lower to my shoulder. All I could do was sit there and feel him sobbing. I too ended up crying a bit and held him close.

All I remember is how angry he seemed after he let me go. He stood up even if he wasn't at the best of conditions he ran off. I tried stopping him and yelled that it wasn't his fault but he wouldn't listen and soon ran off. I never saw him again or at least for centuries on.

I had learned to communicate even with my new found disability and learned to read lips. I also tried learning sign language but couldn't find much use to it sense barley anyone I knew, knew how to read it or at least understand me. Roderick soon took me in though and we united, I guess you could say we got married in a way but it was simply an alliance if you ask me. Though I was very grateful for his help and I do love him. My heart still belongs to a certain long haired man.

After the First World War ended and Austria and I got separated for good. I saw him again but this time he was different. He had a metal arm now and to add to it so did he couldn't speak. I mean yes I was death but he couldn't speak. Why I say that is because when I had been in Austria's house that day I saw him he was acting different and not only that but I managed to read Roderick's lips when he was speaking to him. "You chewed off your tongue and can't speak." Is what I remember seeing and as soon as I noticed I covered my mouth. I slowly walked over to them and stared at Klaus, not even glancing away from him. He seemed uneasy and backed up a bit as he saw me but I quickly signed for him to stop and he seemed to understand. He rose up his robotic arm and signed for me and that's when I released this was all because of me. He ran away because of me, he let himself not be a country anymore because of me and last but not least, he became mute because of me.


End file.
